Colores Enmascarados
by Juli-nyaan
Summary: Basado en el fic "Colores para los Weasley" de G-Annie, serie de Drabbles. "¿Magia? Lo mío es arte. La magia y el arte son similares, pero diferentes"
1. Mashiro Kuna

**Emmm hola? Este fic es una adaptación de "Colores para los Weasley" de G-Annie, quise hacerlo de los Vizards porque hay muy poco de ellos en español. **

**Nombre del Capitulo: Cabello**

**Personaje: Mashiro Kuna**

**Nota: Ningun personaje me pertenece, todo es de Tite Kubo. **

**Cabello**

Mashiro siempre estuvo orgullosa del extraño color de su pelo. No importaba que la gente a su alrededor lo encontrara raro, chillón o molesto, ella simplemente lo adoraba.

Era único y especial, y si, también un poco raro. Como una teniente que duerme sobre el papeleo y llama a su capitán por su nombre de pila, o como un Shinigami con poderes de Hollow.

No le molestaba reconocer que era diferente, porque para ella diferente era igual a divertido y Mashiro desde luego era divertida. ¿Quién más que ella podía convertir una salida al supermercado en la más extraordinaria aventura? Y ¿Quién aparte de ella lograría sacar una torpe, pero sincera sonrisa en el rostro del capitán más amargado? Aunque en ocasiones, el color de su pelo la hacía sentir nostálgica recordándole los verdes campos de entrenamiento de la Novena División, donde más de una vez había tomado una siesta o compartido un picnic con Kensei, teniéndolo que arrastrar fuera de la oficina en medio de sus quejas sobre el trabajo atrasado. También recordaba lo contenta que se sentía cuando su capitán conseguía relajarse y tendido sobre el césped la envolvía entre sus brazos. En esos momentos no habría podido llegar a pensar en lo que se avecinaba, no cuando la felicidad era tan palpable, no obstante pese a lo que vino a continuación, (o tal vez gracias a esto mismo) había llegado a entender que nada duraba para siempre. Ni la paz, ni la felicidad, que podían desaparecer en cuestión de segundos ¿Quién mejor que ellos para saberlo? Sin embargo, las circunstancias también le habían hecho comprender que era posible adaptarse a los cambios, por más desmotivantes que fueran.

Siempre guiados por un espíritu alegre y una mentalidad abierta.

El color favorito de Mashiro Kuna era el verde. El color del cambio, el color de los abrazos Kensei, el color de la diversión. Un color único y especial y tal vez un poco nostálgico. El verde de su cabeza, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

**Nota: Bueno, aquí queda. Es la primera vez que escribo fanfics en mucho tiempo, ademas de mi primera vez con Bleach. Espero les haya gustado, el proximo será Rose, ya tengo más o menos los colores asignados, pero si sugieren alguno para algún personaje lo tomaré en cuenta.**


	2. Hiyori Sarugaki

**Hola :) He vuelto**

**Nombre del Capitulo: Sangre**

**Personaje: Hiyori Sarugaki**

**Nota: Bleach es de Tite Kubo**

**Sangre**

Quien dijera que Hiyori era una chica amable y pacifica posiblemente se estaba equivocando de persona…

…O había sido golpeado lo suficiente como para perder la noción de lo que era real. Porque Hiyori Sarugaki era todo menos eso.

Ella era una Vizard orgullosamente agresiva y dominante. Todos a su alrededor eran testigos de su carácter impulsivo y desconsiderado, aunque habían unos cuantos desafortunados que podían considerarse más bien víctimas de la joven de coletas. Entre estos estaba, encabezando la lista, Shinji Hirako.

El pobre hombre era golpeado, pateado, mordido e insultado más de lo que parecía humanamente posible, tanto que ya era común para todos en el almacén de los Vizards presenciar las escenas en las que el cuerpo magullado del rubio chocaba contra el suelo y las paredes. Hiyori parecía no tener límites en cuanto a violencia se trataba, o eso era lo que todos pensaban.

Pero en realidad si había un límite. Un límite solido e imperturbable de color rojo escarlata.

Y es que algo que los demás no sabían era que Hiyori jamás, lo que se dice jamás, golpeaba a Shinji, ni a ninguna otra persona una vez saltaba a la vista la primera gota de sangre. El motivo de esto podía parecer demasiado tonto tratándose de ella, pero Hiyori pertenecía fiel a su creencia. La sangre era símbolo de la vida, hacer que alguien la derramase, por más poca que fuera, era algo que en su opinión no debía ser. Ella respetaba la vida, por eso más allá de disfrutar ella detestaba con toda su alma ese maldito líquido rojo. Porque también era también símbolo de la debilidad a la que estaban condenados todos los seres, vivos o no, Shinigamis, Hollows, Humanos o incluso Vizards, sobretodo y resaltando a los Vizards, mas especifico aun, sobretodo ella, Hiyori Sarugaki.

Su propia debilidad, aunque a veces difícil de ver, siempre había estado presente durante sus años como Shinigami, y posteriormente como Vizard, sin embargo nunca fue tan real ni tan palpable como cuando agonizaba en medio de su propia sangre, presa del dolor y la rabia de haber caído en la trampa de Aizen, no solo una sino dos veces. Pero lo que más le dolía no era su propio orgullo, sino el hecho de que él tuviera que sufrir por culpa de su debilidad.

Si, nada más que su fiel saco de boxeo era quien en ese momento gritaba desesperado en busca de algo que pudiera salvarla. En ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por levantarse, por golpearlo y gritarle por lo patético que estaba siendo. No obstante, su vista se nublaba cada vez más, y lo único que podía reconocer era el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Poco después, al despertar y darse cuenta de que había pasado tiempo desde la batalla, tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, así como de recuperarse de sus heridas. El proceso fue largo, y la sangre estuvo presente a lo largo de este, cada vez que hacia un mal movimiento las heridas se abrían y ahí estaba otra vez el rojo escarlata tiñendo su camiseta blanca. Al comienzo esto le causaba un pánico atroz, el cual casi no podía controlar, pero con el tiempo esto también llegó a sanar.

Hiyori había sido lastimada varias veces durante su vida, sin embargo, y mucho tiempo después había llegado a comprender y aceptar su propia debilidad, a entender que sangrar era normal, porque la debilidad era necesaria para conocer tus propios límites y detrás de esta se escondía la fuerza, la superación y la vida. Por eso, el color favorito de Hiyori Sarugaki era el rojo.

**Nyaaa este es mas largo que el anterior :3 yo quería mantener un promedio de palabras pero hoy como que me inspire xD.**

**Voy a intentar subir un capitulo nuevo cada lunes, aunque claro, puede variar.**

**Nos leemos**

**Juli**


	3. Kensei Muguruma

**Hola! Aqui estoy, con un nuevo cap**

**Espero les guste**

**Nombre del Capitulo: Bufanda**

**Personaje: Kensei Muguruma **

**Nota: Ni Bleach y ni sus personajes son miios, todo es de Tite Kubo. **

**Bufanda**

Kensei, como casi todos los tipos de mirada dura, era constantemente juzgado mal.

No es como si el no fuera rudo, fuerte y en ocasiones aterrador, pero vamos, no era para tanto. ¡Por favor! Si él, en su muy larga vida había realizado más acciones buenas que malas ¿Por qué no estaba catalogado en la lista de "buenas personas" que cada quien llevaba en su mente? Mashiro solía decirle que era su mirada, a veces acompañada de su sonrisa perturbadora, la única culpable de que los niños huyeran cada vez que se lo cruzaban por la calle y las viejitas se pusieran a murmurar entre ellas cada que entraba a algún lugar, sin embargo, él tenía otra teoría.

Esta estaba basada, y giraba alrededor de una sola palabra: _contraste. _Puro y físico contraste. ¿Entre qué? Sería la pregunta. "Entre Mashiro y yo" lo que el respondería gustoso si alguien llegara a preguntarle. Porque ellos sencillamente contrastaban. Ella, pequeña y encantadora, el, un hombre grande y aterrador. Ella, llamativa, el, sumamente discreto. Ella, mujer, el, hombre. La lista seguía y seguía, pero él no necesitaba encontrar más diferencias para entender.

El asunto era complicado, lo sabía, hiciera lo que hiciera, no dejaría de ser un monstruo. No mientras la tuviera al lado.

Sin embargo, entre tantas cosas, buenas, malas, diferente e iguales él podía resaltar una cualidad especial de la cual estaba, entre unos pocos, muy bien dotado.

La paciencia.

Siendo sinceros ¿Quién, además de él, podría liderar una división donde la teniente no hacia absolutamente nada? (N/A: Toshiro, pero él no lo sabe xD) ¿Quién, que no fuera el, sería capaz de cocinar para ocho personas tan…peculiares? Y más importante que todo lo demás ¿Quién, aparte de Kensei Muguruma, podía soportar a Mashiro y sus berrinches? Nadie. Porque el, solo el, lo hacía diariamente.

Claro, que esa paciencia tenía sus recompensas, como cuando todos los Vizards se juntaron e hicieron un pastel (o algo que pretendía serlo) por su cumpleaños, o como la vez que había encontrado bajo su almohada un misterioso paquete empacado de forma torpe que en la etiqueta ponía "Para Kensei-baka" y que al abrirlo reveló una hermosa bufanda azul claro tejida a mano.

Kensei jamás pensó que llegaría tener un color favorito, y la razón por la cual el azul lo era, era tan sencilla como el adorno que colgaba de su cuello. Tal vez era algo estúpido, pero él amaba esa bufanda. La amaba porque era cálida y fresca a la vez, porque era suave, porque era útil y sobre todo, porque se la había dado _ella_.

El color favorito de Kensei Muguruma era el azul, porque tenía varios tonos, varias caras, y porque era la prueba de que la paciencia daba frutos.

**Ufff, lo logre! Este en especial me dio mucho trabajo, pero me gustó.**

**Siento que es algo simple, pero siempre he creido que Kensei es de las personas que encuentran grandes cosas en otras mas sencillas :) tambien lamento si queo algo cursi pero es que yo amo esta apreja! En el de Mashiro no los mencione mucho, asi que esta es mi venganza muajajaja.**

**Estoy algo indecisa sobre si poner o no a Lisa y Rose como pareja ¿Ustedes que opinan? **

**PD: Les hice un cambio de look a los caps! Seeep, a nadie le importa, pero debia decirlo. **

**Nos leemos **

**juli **


	4. Shinji Hirako

**Emmm Hola! he vuelto! Si, estoy un poquin retrasada, pero mas vale tarde que nunca xD**

**Nombre del Capitulo: Vanidad**

**Personaje: Shinji Hirako**

**Nota: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son miios, todo es de Tite Kubo.**

**Vanidad**

De los siete pecados, Shinji siempre supo que el suyo era la _vanidad_. Ya que, en su opinión, los demás eran demasiado… poco acordes a su personalidad.

La _ira _era demasiado intensa. Él prefería vivir la vida de una forma despreocupada, sin conflictos, y la ira, por más difícil que fuera de controlar, era algo que no podía permitirse.

La _pereza_ era demasiado aburrida. Y ya que entre sus preferencias entraba la diversión, era algo inaceptable. Aunque claro, eso no quitaba que eventualmente tuviera sus momentos de intensa flojera.

La _avaricia_ era demasiado estresante. Ya que lo obligaba a trabajar constantemente, quitándole espacio para lo realmente importante.

La _envidia_ era demasiado común. Todo el mundo envidiaba aunque sea un poco, por lo tanto no era para nada exclusivo. Totalmente lo opuesto a lo que el buscaba.

La _lujuria_ era…bueno debía admitir que no estaba del todo mal. Sin embargo, él se había desecho de ella…al menos de forma aparente, después de que en pocas palabras ser reventado a golpes de una furiosa dama de coletas. No obstante, sucedía lo mismo que con la envidia. Demasiado común, no era para él.

La _gula _era demasiado desagradable. Y no en el sentido divertido, sino desagradable de verdad, asqueroso. Shinji no era así.

Por lo cual, solo quedaba era la _vanidad_.

Shinji era un hombre completamente vanidoso. Podía pasar horas y horas mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo, admirando la perfección de sus facciones, la sedosidad de su cabello, el espléndido color de sus ojos. Disfrutaba de sobremanera la libertad estilística que su vida en el mundo de los vivos le ofrecía, (desde jeans desgastados y playeras de rock hasta finos pantalones y camisas de cuello) y en realidad le irritaba que de sus compañeros el fuera el único que se tomaba el estilo y la presentación como cosa seria.

Al darle vueltas al asunto, había podido deducir que él y solo él era capaz de entender el significado de la moda y que los demás estaban lejos de superarlo en cuanto a eso, más aun Hiyori, con esa sudadera roja desaliñada.

El color favorito de Shinji Hirako era el naranja. Un color brillante y enigmático, versátil y original, un tono indefinido entre el rojo y el amarillo, como su vanidad, ni bueno ni malo. Simplemente perfecto.

**Nehhh se que estoy algo tarde,pero tengo una buena excusa!Es que mañana es mi cumple xD Ok, esa no es una buena excusa, pero queria publicar un dia antes, ya que los reviews son un gran regalo :)**

**PD: ¿Ya vieron el manga 539? ¿Que les pareció? Yo por mi parte me puse muy feliz en el anterior con la superteniente Mashiro.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Juli **


	5. Lisa Yadomaru

**Nehhh Holis! ¿Alguien todavía se acuerda de mí? Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que quería hacer este capítulo bien lindo, ya se ustedes pensaran "¿Se demoró más de un es escribiendo un capitulo tan corto?" y pues más o menos cierto, también paso que estuve de viaje, practicando piano, de vaga etc…en fin, no los aburro más (por ahora…ya verán abajo)**

**Nombre del Capitulo: Curiosidad**

**Personaje: Lisa Yadomaru **

**Nota: Bleach no es mío…si lo fuera los Vizards no serían discriminados, Gin seguiría vivo y Hisana no existiría ni en recuerdos, pero desgraciadamente (o afortunadamente) es de Tite Kubo. **

**Nota 2: Para este capítulo tome muchos aspectos del manga, específicamente desde el capítulo -102 hasta el -99 de la saga Turn Back the Pendulum , por lo que hay spoilers de esos capítulos, aunque creo que aquí ya todos vieron esa saga pero lo pongo por si acaso.**

**Curiosidad **

Lisa Yadomaru era una chica muy curiosa, eso no pasaba inadvertido ni siquiera en sus días como teniente del Octavo Escuadrón cuando su carácter estricto y responsable intentaba disimularlo un poco, no obstante, su en aquel entonces capitán estaba muy orgulloso de ese aspecto suyo, tanto que solía presumir ante sus compañeros la perspicacia de su querida teniente. Por eso, cuando llego el momento de demostrar su capacidad no dudo ni un segundo en enviarla en busca de los oficiales de la novena división. Shunsui Kyoraku nunca tuvo duda alguna de las capacidades de su subordinada, el pulgar en alto de ella le dio la confianza necesaria para que, cuando se encontrara con la pequeña Nanao en las puestas de su división, pudiera asegurarle que Lisa "volvería al amanecer".

Sin embargo, ese amanecer era cada vez más lejano las ocho personas cuyo destino estaba siendo forjado en ese mismo instante sin que fueran capaces de evitarlo.

**"**Hay muchas maneras de reducirlo sin tener que matarlo" había asegurado intentando mantener el control ante la desesperada pregunta de Hiyori. A su lado, Rose desenfundaba su espada con un gesto elegante tan propio de él y la mirada fija en Kensei. Ya fuera porque era consciente de su gran poder o por la mutua confianza que se profesaban, su simple presencia le daba seguridad.

Fue debido a eso que cuando la patada de Mashiro impactó contra su compañero toda esa seriedad se desvaneció en medio de un estridente grito, dando lugar a una intensa sensación de pánico que nublo sus sentidos.

El Bakudō de Hachigen fue suficiente para bloquear a Mashiro, pero no fue suficiente para Kensei, quien es ese momento descargaba su fuerza contra ella en forma de golpes que le eran cada vez más difíciles de detener o esquivar. En medio de la desesperación y el dolor las preguntas no paraban de surgir ¿Qué eran esas mascara? ¿Cómo las habían obtenido Kensei y Mshiro? ¿Habría alguna forma de regresarlos a la normalidad?

Cuando finalmente calló al suelo derrotada y adolorida, fue el sonido de la voz de Rose lo único que evito que se sumiera en la inconciencia. "Ya basta…Kensei…tú nunca serias tan cobarde…de ensañarte así con una mujer" esas palabras, aun dichas de forma entrecortada y débil, lograron que en alguna parte dentro de ella se formara una pequeña sonrisa. En ningún momento dudó de Rose, (una patada de Mashiro, ni aun con ese extraño poder sería suficiente para acabar con él) sin embargo, el tener la seguridad de que estaba vivo fue suficiente para que se incorporara de nuevo.

Hachi había logrado bloquear a Kensei, pero muchos de sus compañeros habían resultado heridos, pudo visualizar a Rose entre los escombros y a Shinji sosteniendo a Hiyori mientras ella le gritaba que se alejara. A partir de ahí las cosas sucedieron con demasiada rapidez, la máscara hollow formándose en la cara de Hiyori, la sangre de Shinji salpicando, Love gritando su nombre antes de ser atacado por la espalda y las voces de Shinji y Aizen se mantenían presentes en sus recuerdos, antes de caer inconsciente presa de esa voz maligna susurrándole al oído cosas que, por su propio bien se había visto obligada a borrar de su memoria.

Cuando despertó habían pasado casi tres días, habían estado a punto de ser ejecutados y habían escapado, lo cual los hacia fugitivos de la Sociedad de Almas y los obligaba a permanecer ocultos en un mundo completamente ajeno al suyo por lo que restaba de sus vidas. Un panorama bastante desalentador para todos, aunque de alguna forma no para ella.

No iba a decir que no extrañaba la Sociedad de Almas, después de todo había pasado toda su vida ahí, había conseguido un buen puesto en un excelente escuadrón, tenía amigos y una pequeña aprendiz, por no mencionar a su capitán, de quien estaba enamorada en ese entonces. No obstante, para una persona tan curiosa como ella era imposible no caer rendido ante todas las maravillas que un mundo completamente desconocido llevaba consigo.

El Mundo de los Vivos era enorme y joven, los humanos vivían mucho menos que los Shinigamis y se reproducían con mayor facilidad que estos, por lo cual había más mentes dispuestas a crear e imaginar nuevas ideas. Pese a no vivir mucho, guardaban un gran aprecio a su pasado, e incluso podían saber casi a ciencia cierta cómo era la vida antes de que ellos poblaran su planeta, conocían la historia de cada uno de sus países y hablaban más de seis mil lenguajes distintos. Hacían muchos tipos diferentes de música, escribían más libros por año que los que alguien del Rukongai leería en toda su vida, inventaban extraños artefactos, catalogaban especies ¡Incluso habían ido a la Luna! En un mundo así, incluso una ciudad pequeña como Karakura podía resultar interesante.

Ahí estaba, como siempre, la curiosidad.

Fue su curiosidad la que le costó varias quemaduras cuando quiso aprender por su cuenta a cocinar, la que empujo a suscribirse prácticamente a todas las revistas de manga existentes, la que la llevo a perfeccionar su inglés y aprender el español, y fue por curiosidad-solo por curiosidad- que se atrevió a tirar del elaborado cuello blanco de la camisa de su mejor amigo Rose para unir sus labios por primera vez.

El color favorito de Lisa Yadomaru era el violeta, un color enigmático y cautivante, frio y cálido a la vez, un color interesante y un poco atrevido, que además era el color de los ojos de Rose…

**Nyaaaa lo logre! Esta** **vez salió largo, pero no pude evitarlo, Lisa me cae demasiado bien! Además de que la encuentro un personaje muy complicado a la hora de escribir. Sobre los ojos de Rose, la verdad en el anime se ven como medio grises, pero en una imagen eran violetas y me gustaron tanto que decidí que se quedaban violetas, además me cuadraba muy bien con el color de Lisa, aunque yo me lo imagino más oscuro, pero no especifico exactamente un tono, eso lo dejo a elección del lector jeje. **

**Entre otras cosas ¿Quién ha visto el manga últimamente? Esta requeté bueno, pero no hablo mucho para evitar sopilers.**

**Hace poco termine de ver Zero no Tsukaima…fue tan triste! Yo amaba ese anime, aunque nada comparado con el final de Sakurasou, Toradora o Bleach, también me vi Nana (es sorprendente todo lo que uno hace en vacaciones) y personalmente me encanto, aunque no quiero leer el manga porque pasan cosas muy tristes -_- mi personaje favorito es Reira, adoro su voz xD en fin, déjenme sus opiniones, las aprecio mucho.**

**PD: No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona el sistema de los comentarios, porque yo envío las respuestas desde el correo pero cuando entro a mi cuenta no me aparecen, por lo que a partir de ahora responderé por aquí.**

**Bye bye!**


	6. Rose Otoribashi

**Holaaa! He vuelto xD perdóneme por la demora, acabo de volver al colegio y ando ocupada, hace ya una semana que escribí el cap y hasta ahorita tengo tiempo de pasarlo al compu y subirlo. Estaba mirando los capítulos anteriores, y me di cuenta de que en el primero que fue de Mashiro, puse que el próximo seria Rose, la verdad yo tenía toda la intención de hacerlo en ese orden pero una cosa llevo a la otra, se me vino la idea de Hiyori, luego Kensei y para no dejar solita a Hiyori el de Shinji y más tarde Lisa, hasta que dije "Oh no! Rose! Pobresito lo he olvidado!" y bueno, a lo que quiero llegar con esto es que la victima de hoy es Rose **

**Nombre del Capitulo: Arte **

**Personaje: Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (Rose)**

**Nota: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo **

**Arte**

"_Hay un cierto arte para todo_" seria la frase más indicada al momento de describir a Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, también conocido como Rose, ex capitán de la tercera división del Gotei 13 y actualmente miembro del grupo de los Vizards. Un hombre de estatura considerable y complexión delgada, poseedor de una larga y ondulada cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos. Estos últimos, de un tono que oscilaba entre el gris y el violeta y forma ligeramente alargada, generalmente mostrando una expresión bastante peculiar, seria, analítica y quizá algo perdida, profunda y un poco irónica, de esas que dan la expresión de estar viendo en lo más profundo de tu alma al tiempo que analizan cada movimiento que haces. Como si estuviera en un extraño lugar, lejano y la vez cercano, dentro y fuera de ti.

Una mirada que pasaba suavemente por todo lo que lo rodeaba, buscando en cada curva o línea recta el hermoso equilibrio que componía la hermosa armonía delas cosas, como la madera se curvaba y las cuerdas se tensaban formando una excelente Flying V, y como la extraordinaria mezcla de formas, colores y texturas daban lugar a la mujer más hermosa del universo.

Todos sabían que Rose escuchaba- ya que al ser músico era algo lógico, además de que siempre estaba al tanto de todo- pero casi nadie se percataba de la manera en la que el rubio observaba, el no solo inspeccionaba los más mínimos detalles superficiales, como se puede imaginar, su constante búsqueda de la belleza va más allá de su entorno.

El observaba con cuidado las acciones de sus compañeros, mediante el análisis de cosas simples como la tensión de los músculos, el brillo en sus ojos y el tono de voz empelado había llegado a descubrir que Hiyori en realidad detestaba las tormentas y que cuando Mashiro jugaba con el cabello de Kensei este no estaba tan enfadado como decía.

Rose había vivido muchos años y había visto muchas cosas, la mentira y la traición apuñalando por la espalda, la maldad naciendo de la nada y siendo derrotada del mismo modo, había visto el amor floreces aun en las más difíciles circunstancias y la esperanza surgir desde las tinieblas. Rose había visto, analizado y escuchado a muchas personas, había conocido muchos sentimientos y compartido solo algunos pocos. Había querido y odiado, había sentido miedo y desesperación, se había caído y levanto miles de veces, había conocido la amistad sincera y el amor profundo y de todo eso había concluido algo que ya todos conocemos.

"_Hay un cierto arte para todo_" Porque Rose lo ha visto, ha visto el arte en todo lo que ha observado y ha sonreído levemente ante cada nuevo descubrimiento. Él ha conocido la magia, la magia y el arte que "_son similares, pero diferentes_", lo suyo es arte, eso lo sabemos, pero también somos conscientes de que en todo artista vive un mago, y él no es la excepción.

El color favorito de Rose era el amarillo. Porque era el color del sol, de la luz. Hermoso y brillante, un color mágico que para él representaba el arte, ese que como bien sabemos, está en todas partes.

**Bueno, esto es todo **** espero les haya gustado. Siempre me ha caído bien Rose, es todo elegante y misterioso jujuju y su cita la de "hay un cierto arte para todo" gusta muchsismo (sobre todo cuando se lo dice a Love, en la batalla por Karakura) en fin, el próximo será de Love o Hachi ya que son los únicos que faltan, quiero aclarar que no cuento a Ichigo como Vizard porque, él es ShiniHollowQuinVizardFullbirnPocoFaltaParaVocaloid entonces como que no xD **

**Respecto a los comentarios, gracias por su ayuda, pero la tecnología de fanficition me atropella, así que se los respondo por aquí.**

**Miss Pew: Holis! Me alegra que te guste, a veces pasa eso de que uno dice "wow que personaje tan genial" pero si exisitiera seguramente no nos llevaríamos nada bien, aunque yo soportaría a Mashiro ya que me parezco un poco a ella jeje aunque en el peor de los casos recurriría a la ayuda de Kensei xD gracias por comentar! **

**Nessie black 10 Frany H.Q**** : yaaayy Roselisa! ****A mí me encanta esa pareja, aunque antes era fan de KyosakuxLisa, se nota que ellos tenían algo, aunque como tú dices, Rose fue quien le robo el corazón :3. Yo también quede como -_- con lo de el manga, justo cuando salían de nuevo Hiyori y Lisa! Solo espero que Kubo nos tenga preparado un gran final, eso si, totalmente Ichiruki **

**Don Cocono: Antes que nada quiero decirte que amo tus fics! Me siento muy alagada u.u espero que ahora te agraden un poco mas los Vizards, aunque bueno, para eso Bleach tiene tantos personajes, para que uno pueda elegir **

**Nos leemos **

**Juli. **


End file.
